


Stargazing

by kutikue



Series: Shades (Nier & Kingdom Hearts) [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutikue/pseuds/kutikue
Summary: Not everything that happened in the Keyblade Graveyard had to be a bad memory.
Relationships: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) & Yonah (Nier), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Yonah (Nier)
Series: Shades (Nier & Kingdom Hearts) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Stargazing

The Keyblade Graveyard was different at night, at the top of a plateau. Vanitas hated it here, had spent most of his life hating this place. At the same time, it was the closest thing he had to a home world. This high up the annoying swirling sands couldn’t reach up to choke him. There was never anyone else here, and the skies were always clear. Especially at night.

It was haunting, and deceptively peaceful. This place had seen so many battles, so much violence. It bothered him that the sand wasn’t redder, how many must have died here, how much had he, personally, bled here over the years? Maybe the darkness from the fallen, unversed and wielders alike, had washed it all out, leaving it reset.

Or maybe it was just fucking sand and he was reading too much into it, projecting like a melancholy bitch like he tended to do every time he came here. Fists clenched. Breathe. Unclench. Its fine. Its fine. Its fine its fine  _ its fine its fine  _ **its fine** .

Breath.

Its fine.

He sat back, looking up at the impossibly clear sky from his slightly sprawled position. There were no clouds tonight. So many stars. Perfect really. If he could just get his shit together, then-

A lane of darkness opened near the edge of the plateau, blissfully far from where he was sitting. He didn’t even need to tense up. He blinked in surprise when Yonah stepped through, she wasn’t in her guild attire. She almost never wore that white dress anymore, unless she was on Gestalt. Seemed she had pieced together what tonight was about after all.

“Your late.” That smile she always gave him didn’t bother him anymore. It hadn’t for longer than he wanted to admit. She didn’t smile that way at just anyone.

“Am I?” Vanitas had one arm casually thrown over his knee, his other leg still sprawled out in the dust. To his credit, only a hint of pink was on his face as he held his other arm out in invitation. Yonah, on the other hand, was clearly surprised by his offer. He was rarely on board with physical contact, and was almost never the one to reach out. Now he wanted to what...cuddle?

“Just get over here already.” She fit almost too well, like she belonged there at his side. He curled his body closer, tucking his right leg under his upraised one, and wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulders, turning it into a full-body hug. “Nini…?” Her head fit nicely there, tucked against his shoulder with her forehead touching his chin, her whispering his name on his neck. He could feel her swallow. He tilted his head back, looking at the sky.

“...” It wasn’t so bad, really. Kind of...pretty even. She settled against him, arms resting on top of his as she looked up at the sky with him.

“You know...I used to be afraid of night.” He hummed, thinking about her homeworld’s lack of a day-night cycle, and the threat of shades. “I couldn’t believe it the first time I went outside when it was dark and saw stars...I didn’t even know the word for them.” her head tilted back further, resting fully on his shoulder, bangs sliding off of her forehead. “I kind of knew about the moon, it moved around the sky like the sun did...it just didn’t show up very often. And it was just this shadow, more like a cloud than anything else, unless there was an eclipse.” Eclipses were synonymous with massacres on Gestalt, rare as they were when they came the brief window of true darkness released an army of shades on the populace. His hand moved up to her forehead, brushing her bangs the rest of the way off of her face and baring the star-shaped mark Nier had left on her forehead.

“...What do you think now?” It was quiet enough that she wouldn’t have heard him if they weren't sitting so close. She tilted her head, looking into his red eyes.

“Mm...I think I like star-gazing. But you already knew there isn’t much that scares me when I have you with me.” His arms tightened around her.

“Not even me?”

“Nope.”

“...stupid.”

“Maybe. But that's the way it is.”

Deserts were supposed to be cold at night, but this one seemed to stay mild. He probably should have brought her a blanket or something. Maybe next time.  _ Next time? _

“Nini, why are we here?” The sky was somehow reflecting off of her eyes, it shouldn’t be possible to see stars on silver and he was fascinated by the image of it.

“...we can’t see stars on Gestalt.” She nodded, somehow understanding like she always did. That he wanted to give something back to her, after the way she shared something as private as her cloud watching spot that she used to share with her brother.

“I guess...i’m a little confused that you’d come here willingly is all.”  _ Me too _ .

“...remember when you told me you refused to let Gestalt be nothing but bad memories?” Yonah nodded. Vanitas gestured towards the crossroads, making sure he maintained eye contact.

“You came here to find me. More than once.” His entire body tightened around her, and his head rested on top of hers again. “I never thanked you.” Her muffled voice was trying to tell him she wasn’t looking for thanks, but he wasn’t having any of that. “Yonah.” Silence. “Thank you.” She wiggled, and he moved his arms enough for her to be able to talk.

“That doesn’t mean we have to come here to...look at the stars together. We could do that...almost anywhere Nini.”

“Hm...guess its more about coming full-circle then. Ventus said something about that. You should ask him to explain, he’s better with words.”

“I guess. I don’t really want to though. I’d rather listen to you say it.” A star shot overhead, and he told her to make a wish, not thinking. She blushed, something she didn’t do often anymore.

“Okay, what. Did you wish for.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...Yonah-” Oh. She was looking at his mouth. Okay. He could...do...that. The surprise on her face as he shifted her to press his lips to her for a full two seconds was more than worth the brief  _ panic _ happiness _ confusion  _ that flooded his brain before he pulled back. Really, not so bad.

“Nini-”

“Shh...just...look at the stars, okay?”  _ Lets stay like this a little longer _ . He rarely initiated physical contact, and tonight he  _ wanted  _ to cling,  _ wanted  _ to keep her close. He  _ maybe  _ even wanted to kiss her again, but that would be a later thing if at all. And if the way Yonah was settling against his chest, curling up with a happy sigh was any indication, she was also content with their current setup.

Not everything that happened in the Keyblade Graveyard had to be a bad memory.


End file.
